Honk
by musicalsarelife
Summary: Completely random, mildly stupid Jersey Boys story. This was based on a conversation I had with my friend. Basically the boys go to Vegas, Tommy meets someone, and stuff happens. This isn't a usual story for me, but I hope you enjoy it. R&R please.


After six long weeks on the road, The Four Seasons decided they needed a vacation

After six long weeks on the road, The Four Seasons decided they needed a vacation. So, thus it was decided that Tommy DeVito, Bob Gaudio, Nick Massi, and Frankie Valli would go to Las Vegas.

After dinner the four decided to pick up one of the many Vegas shows: a magician, Amy the Fantastical. She was very well known in Europe, having just finished a long run at a hotel in Paris. Although she was a fluent French speaker, she had grown up in Vegas and was happy to be home.

The four men enjoyed the show immensely, and they, especially Tommy were quite taken by her. She was gorgeous, with chin length brown hair, and lovely brown eyes, not to mention her amazing talent.

She also noticed the four attractive men sitting and watching her. Amy threw a wink over at Tommy who returned with a charming smile and nod.

As the show ended, the Seasons stood up and began to collect their things. Amy sauntered over to Tommy who had stayed a step behind the others. Catching him by the arm, she whispered, "You know I'd love to have a little après-show meal, right now. And I wouldn't object to sharing it with you."

Looking into her eyes he smiled, "I wouldn't object either."

"But you know, I really can't stand the noisy restaurants in most hotels. Do you have any idea where we could go?" She said seductively.

"Well, my room is on the third floor. We could send up for some room service."

She laughed a soft laugh and said, "That would be perfect."

Tommy placed his arm around her waist, his hand accidentally brushing her behind, and led her to the elevator and to his room.

They were enjoying some champagne after their meal, and Amy asked, "Are you a gambler, Tommy?"

"Depends on the stakes," he said momentarily thinking if he should tell the rest of the group about his gambling debts, "and the odds."

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could play some cards."

Never one to turn down a game, Tommy said, "Sure."

"Strip poker."

After a pause, Tommy grinned and nodded, "I think that would be appropriate."

Amy pulled Tommy closer to her, "Let's hope not."

They dealt the cards. Tommy lost the first game. Amy smiled and said, "You might want to hand over that coat of yours." And so Tommy removed his suit jacket.

The game progressed. Amy, who was still in costume, lost her sequined vest, hat, and left sock. Tommy, who was having rather a streak of bad luck, which had started as soon as he entered Vegas, now only wore his boxers and tie.

Amy was laughing with joy as he removed his pants when she honked.

Tommy looked up at her. He was completely bewildered, as she had just made a sound just like a goose. He recovered after a moment and asked, "What was that?"

"What?"

"That noise."

"Oh, it was a honk." She honked again, "I was famous for it in France."

"Well, cut it out it's weird."

"No," she said, her voice obviously suppressing annoyance at his gall to call her weird, "It's adorable."

"No," he said, patiently, "It's annoying."

"How dare you say that!" She screamed. She honked again and then unleashed upon Tommy a plethora of French swear words.

Tommy stood up and moved a few steps from the table where they had been playing, "You are really strange." He now was staring at her with a thoroughly confused expression.

With finality Amy shouted, "Je vais te tuer!" This directly translates into "I will you to kill," or more commonly "I will kill you."

With yet another honk, she seized her plastic prop magic wand and lunged at Tommy. She leapt through the air and landed on him.

At that precise moment, the other three Seasons walked into to Tommy's room. They stopped in the middle of their greeting in shock, thinking that Amy had jumped on the half-naked Tommy for a completely different reason.

The three stood awkwardly, staring at Tommy who was holding Amy. The magician and her attempted murder victim stared awkwardly at the three men who had just walked in.

After a moment, Amy slowly got down off Tommy and moved to the opposite corner of the room.

As Tommy put on his shirt and pants, Nicky slowly said, "Sorry."

After, yet another pause, Tommy said, "No problem," grabbed his coat and ran out the room.


End file.
